Vocaloid Daily Life
by PurrinPon-Kun
Summary: The daily life of vocaloid Miku x Kaito Gakupo x Luka Gumi x Mikuo Rin x Gumo Len x Olivia


A/N: I don't really understand how to create a story~

Disclaimers: I do not own Vocaloid

Miku POV  
I and my friends are playing at my house

"Hey Mikuuuuuu-poooooonnnnn!" shouted a green haired girl with googles

"Oh there she comes a fucking stupid shout as always!" said a Blonde haired girl

"Wut DAH! YOU'RE THA ONE THAT'ISH STUEPID RIGHTIE?" asked the green haired girl with googles

"DA HEEEEELLLLL? WUT'S WITH THAT AWFUL STUPID LANGUAGE? YOU BETTER SAY SORRY FOR FREAKING INSULTING MEH!" Shouted the blonde haired girl

"LIKIE I WOULDIE!" said the green haired girl with googles

"What da hell is wr-" The blonde haired girl cutted the greenish haired boy's sentence by slamming the door

"OKAYY STOP IT YOU THREEEE!" I shouted

They are always like this and I will introduce them! The green haired girl with googles is Gumi! The blonde haired girl is Rin the greenish haired boy is Mikuo my older brother

"Heyyaaaa" A blue haired boy greeted with a very yeah like very childish smile while slamming the door

Yeah as you can imagine, Mikuo and Rin is slammed together

"Bakaitoho! (Baka Kaito Aho)" Gumi shouted

"Yeah?" the blue haired guy replied with a face not realizing that gumi is insulting him

"DAMN you bakaitomori! (Baka Kaito Bakamori)" Shouted Rin

I wonder why is Kaito so stupid, well like I would careeeee AHAHAHAHA

"MIKUUUU~~! I found a leak flavored iceee creeeeeaaaamm!" Kaito said happily yeah like very happily

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TELL ME THE ADRESS! YEAH ADRESS! PHONE NUMBER! UH THE SELLER'S NAME! THE SELLER'S POOP COLOUR.. UH OR WHATEVER YEAH!" I shouted crazily

"The Adress is xxxxxx the phone number is xxxx and the Poop colour is green~~!" Said Kaito

"WHATTT DID YA PEEK IN? AT THE TOILETT?" I asked

"Uh-huh!" Kaito Nodded

"I saw HIS BRA! It's Black coloured!" Said Kaito

"WAIIIITTT! HEEE is using BRA? And it is BLACK?" I asked yeah like crazily

Kaito nodded

"BAKAITOHO! Boys shouldn't see BLACK BRA! Y'know.. I heard that if a guy sees a BLACK BRA.. They would get unlucky!" Gumi shouted

"DAFUQ?!" Mikuo shouted

"OH? You've ever seen it MI-KU-HO?" Said Rin smiling

"I-it's not l-l-like I've ever seen it…" said Mikuo while looking away 720 degrees

"YOU ALL DIDN'T KNOW? THAT BLACK BRA MAKES BOY'S BRAIN REFRESHING?!" Asked Purpled Haired Guy Yeah you know he popped out of nowhere

The purpled haired guy is GA KU PO!

"Really? Awesome~! Show mehh!" Said Kaito

"Heree~" Gumi opened half of her clothes

"She's FLAT" Said Gakupo

"Yeah she's FLAT" Said Mikuo blushing

"FLAT WAHAHAHA!" Kaito Laughed

"THAT'S RUDE YA KNOW!" Shouted Gumi

"PFT.. And it's not black it's Brown…" Gakupo chuckled ignoring Gumi's sentence

"B-b-b-b-b-b-bro-w-w-wnnn-nn.." Mikuo blushed yeah realllyyy red

"GYAHAHAHAHHAHA BROWWNN! PUH! PFT~!" Kaito laughed crazily

It's not the first time I've seen him like that especially in front of Gumi

And by the way should I really let them continue? HMMM I DON'T THINK SO.. BUT BUT BUT ..BUTT. Wait, didn't I just say a perverts' word? Well whatever.. OH I REMEMBER! IT'S NOT BLACK BRA IT IT IT IS!

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ITS NOT BLACK BRA YOU STUPID FOUR-BAKA! IT'S BLACK CAT!" I shouted

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAH I SEEEEEEEE" Kaito laughed like crazily

"OH YEAH I FORGOT!" Gakupo shouted with a very yeah like very shocked face

"Ohh.. that scared me…. (The Black Bra)" Mikuo said blushing

"O….."

"O..o…"

"O…o…"

"OOOOOO…"

"O…."

"ORANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I AM…. TURNING INTO….. A…..

..

..

..

..

..

….. What is it again?" Said Rin

"I KNOW YOU'RE TURNING INTO A BLACK PANTIES!" Said Gakupo without realizing that he is stupid

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p PERVERRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!" I Shouted

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g GET OUT OF MY HOUSEEEE!" Mikuo shouted

I SAW MIKUO…

….STARTING TO….

HAVE A…

….NOSE

BLEEEEEEEEED…..

To be continued

A/N: Uh, It's time to sleep so I'll continue it tommorow~ Ah! I hope you like it.. I know it's not interesting so give my some critics~


End file.
